gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of the Atlantic
The Battle of the Atlantic is a Naval Battle that first started in the late Night hours of the Ninth of October, 2019. History While preparing for Operation Falling Man the 5th Reich and Tailbiter are told by spies that the furries have sent out their entire Navy to patrol the Atlantic Ocean to stop the Invasion of New York. Knowing that the 5th Reich and Tailbiters Navy vastly outnumber the furry Navy they also send out their entire Navy to destroy the furries. Operation Falling man is put on hold. Timeline October 9, 2019 11:45 P.M. - Under the cover of darkness the 5th Reich Navy and Tailbiters Navy steam into the Atlantic with one objective, destroy the furries. October 10, 2019 4:20 A.M. - The Tailbier Battleship “Crimson Steel” Spots the furry Heavy Cruiser “Yiffimus” And opens fire. The Yiffimus is badly damaged and blows smoke and retreats into the darkness. The Crimson Steel only takes light damage to its Belt Armor. 7:46 A.M. - the 5th Reich Aircraft Carrier “Kaiser” the Flagship of the 5th Reich Navy follows the oil trail of the wounded Yiffimus before finally spotting it an hour later and launches Dornier Do-217 Torpedo Bombers to finish it off. It only takes one torpedo to finish off the yiffimus as it hits its main ammo room. The explosion completely tears the Yiffimus in half And only takes 15 seconds for the downed ship to slip beneath the waves. The TailBiters Airforce fly, 5 captured furry bombers with no people in them, but modified to fly into a certain point kamikaze furry ships. The TailBiters Navy soldiers on the Crimson Steel salute as they watch the explosions happen. 7:55 A.M. - the Void Hand flagship, the Innsmouth emerges from the ocean and fires an EMMR (electromagnetic + microwave radiation) cannon at the furry ship, OwOnanic, causing its fuel tank and engine to combust. The Premier of the TailBiters watches as war happens in front of him. He laughs, the TailBiters Band coming from the bottom of the ship and playing Preussischer Prasentiermarsch as war goes well. The TailBiters Band starts playing Unter Dem Doppeladler, as the band starts playing 24/7 and everytime louder, causing mental distress for the furries. Then they pull out a repetitive disaster for the furries, Alte Kameraden. 6:40 P.M. - As the Tailbiter Navy attacks a Fleet of furry Destroyers the furry Aircraft Carrier “cuddles“ tries to launch a Counterattack. As the cuddles moves into position it is ambushed by the 5th Reich Submarine “Yeetus Deletus“ their newest submarine class. Yeetus Deletus launches two cruise missiles from underneath the waves at the cuddles, sinking it. Over 30 ships from The TailBiters come, 500 band members on each, playing Waidmannsheil. The Premier is happy, his airforce doing colored smoke in the air, showing their power. 9:40 P.M. - One of the 5th Reich’s Z-35 Class Destroyers mysteriously disappears off of the 5th Reich radar. A search party is sent out to find the ship, the Destroyer is found barely floating, smoldering and overall badly damaged. When Rescue crews climb on to the stricken vessel they find every single crewmen dead (F). The vessel is towed back to Germany to further investigate exactly what happened to the ship. 10:00 P.M- 1st Astro-Air forces were sent behind enemy lines under the radar to sabotage and destroy furry embedments of artillery placements and taking out airports to gain control of air superiority. 105 major artillery outposts and 69 airports were destroyed so far but yet to plan on destroying more. October 11th - The TailBiters destroy more furry ships, bodies flying everywhere as the band plays Wir Lagen Vor Madagaskar and singing it. They dance, one of them falling off the side of the ship from joy but turning out okay. In the meantime in the North Atlantic a formation of three H-45 Battleships of the 5th Reich Navy encounters a furry Fleet of six destroyers, three cruisers, and one Cargo Ship. With this much protection the 5th Reich knows that whatever is in that Cargo Ship must be important. Knowing they’re outnumbered the 5th Reich Battleships Fire first while directing their shots away from the Cargo Ship. the battle lasts for nearly three hours before the furry Fleet is finally destroyed And the only thing left is the Cargo Ship. 30 minutes later the 5th Reich Z35 Class Destroyer “Majira Strawberry is a B**ch“ arrives and its crew climbs onto the now abandoned Cargo Ship. They steal nearly 65,000 Kilos of UwUliser Injections and dumped them into the Ocean. 5:15 P.M: 1st Astro-Air Force Pilonauts eliminated a vital radar and artillery artificial island position, ground forces of the OOFRF or its allies are still yet to be ordered into the furry-manufactured island. 10:00 P.M. - As the 5th Reich And Taibiter Navys come together into one formation and the crews begin to fall into their bunks. The Tailbiter Band Onboard the Battleship Crimson Steel, wants to end the night off with a good song. One of the singers begins mumble the lyrics to “Siberian Riflemen“ (remake by the Moscow Stretensky Monastery Choir). 19 seconds in the rest of the Tailbiters Band begins singing the lyrics. 38 seconds in the entire crew of the Crimson Steel joins in on the singing. Unexpectedly 54 seconds in every single crewman on every single Ship of the 5th Reich and Tailbiters Navy begins singing along Until the song is over. The singing causes a massive morale boost in the Crewmen. Reports come in that the singing could be heard as far away as Northern Antarctica. AS THE TAILBITER GENERAL IS FINALLY BACK, THEY SING WAS WOLLEN WIR TRINKEN IN THE SAME WAY. It can be heard in the furry ships, causing them to keel over and some to surrender. Early in the morning, the soldiers are woken up by the singing. The TGUE sends in 2 experimental submarines nicknamed Project A22a and Project A22b to aid the Tailbiter fleet in their efforts, following Tailbiter and Freemankiller command. 6:56 PM- OOFRF amphibious troops have been sent in after some negotiations between the gamer pact and are currently investigating the abandoned artificial island October 13, 2019; 11:12 AM: As OOFRF amphibious troops cleared the abandoned artificial island, it is now in full control of the OOFRF. Several experimental blueprints are also fabricated inside alongside with UWUlizers in storage areas; unaware of what those are, deciding to carry all of it and bring it to the TailBiters of what the fluid was. October 14th, 2019 10:40 A.M. - The 5th Reich Z35 Destroyer “Fortnite Shouldn’t Exist” is patrolling the Southern Atlantic when it is fired upon by a large unknown vessel and takes Heavy Damage. Thankfully it managed to limp back to its home port in 5th Reich occupied Central Africa. Since the war was over, it was recommended to no longer continue the operation, but Erich decided to still continue the operation. 1:20 P.M.- After inspecting the Damage the 5th Reich realizes that there is only one ship that could’ve done this kind of damage to the ship, the Flagship of the Furry Navy, the Battleship “Majira Strawberry”. October 15, 2019 6:40 A.M. - The 5th Reich/Tailbiter Navy begins trying to triangulate the Majira Strawberry’s Position since it was last seen in the South Atlantic. Patrols in and around the South Atlantic become more frequent as the 5th Reich tries to find where this beast of a ship is. 9:20 A.M. - Knowing that the 5th Reich Aircraft Carrier “Kaiser” won’t be able to sink the Majira Strawberry since Aircraft Carriers are easy Targets for Battleships, the Flagship of the 5th Reich Battleship Fleet, The “Premier” is sent near the South Atlantic to await further updates. Although sinking the Majira Strawberry won’t end the entire At Campaign, it will severely weaken the furry Navy and Morale. 9:30 A.M. - the Innsmouth is seen battling the Majira strawberry over a whale carcass. Apparently the Void Hands were using it as a fishing spot to snatch a few pilot fish from the distracted sharks feeding on the dead whale. The crew of the Majira told the Innsmouth crew to leave, making a few racist remarks about the central American Furries on board the Innsmouth, calling them lesser and slaves of tribal savages and that the Majira rules the waves. To which the captain of the Innsmouth mentioned he heard a report that the USF was looking for the Majira, that it had disobeyed orders and didn't draw back to the Furry capital and was considered AWOL. The Majira tried to flee but was easily outran by the Innsmouth which fired a salvo against it, tearing it to pieces. 11:08 A.M. - The Crew of the Innsmouh Realize that what they sank was actually a decoy, and the real Majira Strawberry was actually going towards the Indian Ocean. The Premier begins an interception course for the Majira Strawberry. October 18, 2019 8:40 A.M.- Citizens living on the southern coast reported a rather large ship moving eastward towards the Pacific. Meanwhile a Fleet of 5th Reich Leipzig Class Heavy Cruisers later find the Majira Strawberry‘s plan: steam across the Indian Ocean into the Pacific and bombard the Coast of Oregon using its 16in guns. Because of this, The 5th Reich warns that rest of the USGR and tells Oregon to toughen up it defenses. The 5th Reich sends it entire battleship fleet to the area ready to intercept. The 5th Reich Battleship Premier goes past the Majira Strawberry undetected And hides behind one of the many rocks in the North Indian Ocean, hoping to ambush the Majira Strawberry. 12:14 P.M. - the Majira Strawberry runs right into the 5th Reich Battleship ”Premier“‘s trap. The Premier sails out from behind the rock and opens fire with its 800mm Main Guns, catching the Majira Strawberry completely by surprise causing medium damage. The Majira Strawberry fires back with its less powerful but more accurate 400mm Main Guns also doing medium damage to the Premier. It’s a one on one battle to the death as the two most powerful ships afloat duel it out. The battle lasts for so long that the gunpowder from the cannons of the ships creates a makeshift smokescreen around the two ships, the constant Sound of gunfire from both ships fills the air. The KMS Kaiser was planning to launch air support but due to the smoke they risk bombing their own ship and decide not to. After three long, intense hours the gunfire stops, a sign that one of the ships has been sunk. The 5th Reich Navy waits for thirty intense seconds before the badly damaged Premier slowly draws from the smoke playing the instrumental version of “When Johny Comes Marching Home” over its loudspeakers. The crews of the 5th Reich ships cheer and rejoice as the Premier moves away from the smoke with its remaining crew cheering back. By the time the smoke clears The Majira Strawberry is already at the bottom of the Ocean and the Premier limps back to its home port in northern Germany for Repairs. October 19, 2019 1:23 P.M. - The 5th Reich Submarine “Yeetus Deletus” Raids a furry harbor in Eastern New Jersey, sinking three Destroyers, one cruiser, and a Cargo Ship with its torpedoes. The Yeetus Deletus escapes but not without a furry Destroyer chasing it, the Destroyer fires at the submerged Yeetus Deletus but misses. The Yeetus Deletus respondes with a Cruise missile, sinking the Destroyer And leaving unscathed. October 21, 2019 6:30 P.M. - After being told that the 2nd furry war had ended nine days earlier due to lack of communication between the 5th Reich and the rest of the USGR the 5th withdraws its forces from and are also told that a Cold War has started between the Brony Kingdom and the UGSR, the 5th Reich sets up its Navy around the Brony Kingdom in order to prevent them from attacking. Since the Furries lost 2/3s of their entire Navy and the 5th Reich Navy only losing 1/15s of its Navy, The Battle of the Atlantic is declared a Gamer Victory. Category:Major Battles Category:Gamer's Alliance